


Flashing By

by FreeGrain



Series: Mikannie Collection [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Doctor!Hanji, F/F, Flirty gurls, Hospital, Mikannie AU, Oneshot, Reiner does ballet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 15:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10789329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeGrain/pseuds/FreeGrain
Summary: "Because I can't very well tell him that she crashed because I flashed her!"{Mikannie}{Mikasa x Annie}





	Flashing By

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I am aware I have a bunch of other fics I should be updating. But I will. Eventually. Motivation and views are both on the down low. 
> 
> So like if you want a fic to be updated, idk go to ff.net and just view it several times. Idk. Yay

The sirens blared in Annie's ears and she stared at the policeman in front of her. He was gazing down at her, tapping a pencil against a notebook. She barely saw him there.

"Miss. Miss. Miss, are you even listening to me?" His voice swam in and out of focus. She wasn't listening, her mind was too foggy.

Everything was so distracting. The flashing sirens of blue and red in the edge of her vision, the voices clamoring about the scene. Even the distant call of birds as they fled the noise. She couldn't focus.

Annie blinked once and she gazed at the policeman. He was looking at her expectantly. She tried to speak. "I… Umm.. I-..."

The man let out a huff and rolled his eyes. "I was asking you did you see what happened? We need confirmation on the situation."

Annie shook her head, heat creeping up the back of her neck. Liar. Liar. Liar. "Umm.. no. I just .. called the ambulance. I didn't.. See anything..."

The man sighed in frustration and he flipped his notebook closed. "Very well then, Miss. Thank you for your time." He gave her a disdainful look and walked back to his comrades.

Bertolt came up next to Annie just as he left. Her tall friend was sweating as usual but this time there was a valid reason. He nudged her gently.

"What… What did you say?" he stammered.

Annie let out an exasperated sigh. "That I didn't know anything," she breathed. "Because I can't very well tell him that she crashed because I flashed her!"

~•~ Earlier ~•~

The road was pretty quiet which usually suited the three friends. Reiner, Bertolt and Annie were usually quiet enough people, sitting in the back of class, but not at the moment.

The last day of sixth year meant no more school, no more being cooped up in the hell hole. Ever. They were free for the rest of their lives. They could finally be happy without the stress of expectations and social lives.

Of course there was always college to bring all that terrible stuff back. But they didn't have to worry about that for a while, not while their happiness was at a spike.

And thus was how each of them, with their renewed energy and longing for a thrill, found themselves rather bored as they strolled down a country road. Nothing but trees, grass and the occasionally car to be seen. To sucked. Annie wanted to celebrate.

"Ugh!" Reiner groaned as he walked ahead of them. "I hate this. Why are country villages so boring?" He picked up a stone and chucked it against a tree. It just clattered to the ground. "Why can't we do something fun?"

"It's so warm," Bertolt said nervously, a bead of sweat rolling down his cheek. "Maybe we could go for a swim in the lake?"

Annie snorted. "And get arrested for trespassing? No thanks."

The other two laughed but it slowly died down when they realised it wasn't funny. Not in the slightest. They all sighed. A car drove by them and then vanished into the distance. Then Annie got an idea. Such a brilliant idea.

"Hey, Reiner," she called ahead, waving a hand. "Next car comes along, I dare you to flash them."

Reiner eagerly jumped on the idea with gusto. "Ah hell yeah!" he shrieked, rubbing his arm muscles. "Let's do this!"

This time a blue car was approaching at a leisurely pace, giving them plenty of time for Reiner to organise himself. Reiner stepped out to the edge of the road, not close enough to be hit but enough to be seen.. And as it passed her tall friend whipped off his shirt and struck a model pose.

The driver's, a female, face went bright red as she drove on. It wasn't that Reiner's body was unattractive. Oh no, that boy had been told many times that his abs were to die for. Hard toned muscle ran the length of his broad chest, a perk of his ballet career.

Yes, despite his huge muscular-rugby looks, Reiner was one of the best ballet dancers in the country. His muscles gave him the ability to perform well and lift his dancer partners in beautiful moves. He was somewhat famous.

She'd been told he was good looking but to be honest, that wasn't really her thing. But it certainly was that drivers's thing.

They burst out laughing and then Reiner challenged Annie back. This quickly descended into a game of daringness. Even Bertolt, who was usually very shy about himself, joined in.

Whoever got the best reaction out of a driver, didn't matter the gender, would win the contest.

Reiner had almost reached stripper-like tactics as he whipped off his clothes. The poses and the whistles were absolutely hilarious as people drove by him red-faced and dumbstruck.

He was winning. And Annie did not like to lose.

They were nearing the crossroads and once there, the game would come to an end. And Annie was not losing to Reiner. She needed something, anything that would let her beat him.

Suddenly a car turned the corner and Annie sprang forward. Her prayers had been answered. "Mine!" She made it clear that this was here turn, not theirs. Reiner and Bertolt just laughed at her enthusiasm.

The car was approaching at a fast enough pace and Annie was given a split second to decide what to do.

And she yanked up her grey hoodie. She'd taken off her bra a while back to prove to her friends that she was the true daring one. Thus she gave her an eyeful of cleavage.

The driver was a young dark haired woman with a bright red scarf wound around her neck. Her eyes widened in pure shock and her mouth fell open.

And her car jerked sideways, off the road and into a tree.

At first Annie hadn t even realised it had happened. Then it clicked when she heard the woman cry out. And then they'd been grabbing their phones and screaming for help. Annie had run quickly to the car and all the while all she could think of was that this was all her fault.

~•~•~•~

"Do we even know her name?" Annie whispered to Reiner as they sat in the hospital lobby. They'd been waiting for news on how she was for about twenty minutes now. Nothing yet. The police had left a while ago.

Bertolt shook his head. "No. Police got her ID but didn't tell us any details.. Stuff about respecting privacy or whatever."

Annie bit her lip nervously. What was she supposed to do now? She'd caused a car accident. What if this woman had family? What if she was fatally injuried? Annie didn't know if she could survive that guilt.

A doctor came out into the lobby, their brown hair tied back from their face. Annie thought they were female but then there was something masculine about their appearance.

They made their way over to them, tapping a clipboard. "Hi, I'm Doctor Hanji," the doctor greeted them, tipping back their glasses. "Are you the people that brought Miss Mikasa in?"

Annie stood up, as did the other two men beside her. "I'm assuming that's our mystery car-accident lady," she said politely. "If so, yes."

"Oh yes that's her alright," Hanji answered pleasantly. "Would one of you like to talk to her? I think she's recovered enough for that."

Annie felt her heart start to beat faster. "She's okay?" A flicker of hope started to burn.

Hanji laughed. "Oh she's fine. A little shaken and battered but definitely okay. I'm sorry but I can only let one of you in right now. You guys aren't family or a partner so I'm bending the rules a little."

Annie nodded immediately. "Thank you so much." She glanced back at her two friends. "That's okay right?"

"Yeah go ahead. We'll wait up." Reiner and Bertolt sat down and Hanji started to walk away. Annie jogged to keep up with them.

The doctor flicked through the pages on their board. "Mikasa had a mild concussion but I assure you she's fine." Hanji led her down a corridor of similar looking doors. "Try not to excite her to much or anything like that. That'll put strain on her mind."

Annie nodded. Mikasa. She was fine. Oh thank God, Annie was ready to pray her thanks to whatever deity would listen.

The doctor pushed open a door and the twosome stepped inside. Annie looked around. It was a regular patient room, if a little dark from the closed curtains. The dark haired woman lay in the bed, her eyes lighting up when she saw them.

Hanji smiled. "I'll give you two some privacy."

And then the doctor left.

Annie lingered by the door for a few seconds before making her way over to the woman. It was the first time she'd gotten a proper look at her and Annie's eyes took her all in.

Damn she was good looking. Asian in descent, though there was a western touch to her face. Dark black hair that came just below her chin and gleaming grey eyes that glowed like night stars.

Annie sat down next to her, uncomfortably rubbing her hands. "Um… Hi. I'm Annie. Sorry about the…- um … Yeah… I-.. It was an accident..."

Mikasa let out a snort of laughter. "So you're the boobs I saw before I spun into a tree." She pushed herself up on her elbows. "I'm Mikasa Ackerman but I'm assuming that you already knew that."

Annie felt red spreading up her cheeks as she shuffled her feet awkwardly. "I'm really sorry about that. It was just a game… I didn't think you'd actually crash… or react or anything…"

Mikasa tilted her head. "It was a little surprising I'll admit." But she laughed again. "But if your boobs can make me crash into a tree, I do think it's more my fault than yours. It's not your fault of your rack is wonderful."

"I still feel bad though," Annie said, trying to ignore the strangely worded compliment. "I mean your car was totalled."

Mikasa's lips curved gently as she thought about that. "I suppose that isn't so great."

"Yeah… Is there anything I can do? I.. I don't have much money but I can still… I can get a loan or something… "

The woman arched an eyebrow at her. "There is something you can do, I guess."

"Name it."

"Give me your number."

Annie blinked once, then twice. She wasn't sure she'd heard her correctly. "Pardon?"

"You heard me, Annie," Mikasa grinned. "Give me your phone number? Please? I'd like it very much."

Annie started sputtering out words in pure shock. "What what what.. um.. I don't-.. Mikasa… What even for?"

Mikasa turned to her bedside table and offered Annie a black Samsung. "I think I'd like to get to know you better." There was a genuine smile on her face. Annie blushed again but she took the phone from the woman. She quickly entered her number.

"I'm still really sorry about the whole flashing thing," Annie said again.

Mikasa waved her off as she put the phone away. "It's okay. Seriously I don't mind. Just promise that if I call you'll answer."

That was something Annie could easily promise her. She didn't even hesitate and said yes. Mikasa had a flirty grin on her face and her grey eyes danced with a bright flame.

Annie felt her face get very hot but she smirked back. This was going to be fun.

Mikasa crossed her arms behind her head as she laughed. And damn did that woman have arms. What it would feel like to have those arms pin her to a wall, to a bed even. Annie swallowed.

Not exactly what she should be thinking of right now. By the muscles on that woman..

"Atta girl," Mikasa laughed approvingly. "I think I like you."

Annie and Mikasa talked for about an hour before Hanji arrived to tell her that she needed to leave. Visiting times had been over hours ago and this was stretching it to the limit.

Annie had be reluctant but left without much of fight. But before she'd left she been daring enough to kiss Mikasa on the cheek had surprised the woman, who blushed quickly, and they both had laughed. Mikasa tossed her one last wink before she was gone.

Annie left the room and walked with Hanji into the lobby. The doctor had an amused look on their face.

It was dark outside, the street lights only form of light given to the pedestrians. Reiner and Bertolt were still sitting in together and they both leapt up the moment they saw her.

"Is she okay? You were so long! Annie what happened? Was she hurt? What's she going to do?"

Annie waved them off until they'd left the hospital, with thanks given to Hanji. Both her friends kept badgering her for answers so she turned around, hands on her hips.

"I think I won the game," she grinned proudly. "Crashing into a tree most certainly was the best reaction of all."

"What are you-... that doesn't matter right now! A woman crashed into a tree!"

Annie rolled her eyes and smirked. "Mikasa is fine, as the doctor said. Your concern is noted."

Bertolt was sweating again. As always but more vigorously right now. "But Annie.. She crashed into a tree. Like a tree-tree. She could… I dunno… Sue us."

"Oh it's okay. She said it was fine," Annie reassured them. "The only thing she wanted out of this was a date."

Neither of them looked convinced and they exchanged looks. Annie let out an exasperated sigh. "Look guys, I know it seems weird but seriously she-"

Her phone started ringing interrupting them all. Annie frowned and pulled it out of her pocket. Unknown caller ID. But she'd a fair idea of who it was.

She answered it and a familiar voice spoke.

"Hey good looking," Mikasa said. Annie could almost hear her grin down the line. "I know it hasn't been long since we talked but I'm sure you've missed me dreadfully."

"Oh of course, so much."

"That's the spirit," Mikasa encouraged. "Anyway, the doctor told me I'm getting out in two days. Care to join me for dinner then? Call it a celebration if you don't want a date."

Beside Annie, Reiner started jumping and shrieking as he pointed at the phone. "She's telling the truth! The woman is after Annie's breasts! Damn! Get them girl!" Bertolt just shook his head in disbelief.

Mikasa's little laugh told her she'd heard him as well. "Well?"

Annie grinned, her heart skipping a little beat in her chest. "You're on, Ackerman. Call me and I'll pick you up. Don't want any more accidents with trees, now do we?"

The woman snorted but she could tell she was amused. "Count me lucky I have you to help me out. Great. See you then, Annie."

Annie secretly loved the way she said her name. Such a sweet but sultry accent. She quickly said goodbye and hung up.

Reiner was staring at her in amazement. "You sweet lucky bitch. You got a hot date out of that. Of all the things that could have happened.. You got a date with that hottie."

Annie blew him a sassy kiss. "And you wish you were as cool as me." And with that they started walking away.

Annie gripped her phone. What an accident. It had been some stupid game to free them of their boredom. She wasn't even supposed to win anything. But what luck she had that in one move, she'd won both the game and a date with Mikasa Ackerman.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was something that I wrote today. Inspired by this fic I read years ago, can't remember the name. Basically Annie flashed Mikasa and Mikasa crashed into a ditch. You see how they're similar. If I find the fic I'll post the name, don't worry.


End file.
